leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Draven
Immer wenn Draven eine fängt, einen Nicht-Champion tötet, oder einen zerstört, erhält er eine Steigerung von Verehrung. Des Weiteren erhält Draven 2 zusätzliche Steigerungen von Verehrung, wenn er innerhalb von 10 Sekunden 6 Nicht-Champions tötet, ohne eine fallen zu lassen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Draven einen tötet, verbraucht er alle Steigerungen von Verehrung und erhält (2 Steigerungen) zusätzliches Gold|gold}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Draven verliert 75 % seiner aktuellen Steigerungen von Verehrung, wenn er stirbt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder . * Immer, wenn Draven 150 Steigerungen von Verehrung angesammelt hat und alle weiteren 100 Steigerungen, sowie wenn er Gold für mind. 150 Steigerungen erhalten hat, sendet er automatisch eine Mitteilung darüber an sein Team. * Wenn Draven mehr als durch League of Draven erhält, sendet er automatisch eine Chatnachricht darüber an alle Spieler. ** Wenn Draven stirbt, wird immer eine Chatnachricht an alle Spieler gesendet, wie viel Gold er gerade durch den Verlust der Steigerungen verloren hat. |video = Draven-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven beginnt seine Axt zu wirbeln, um mit seinem nächsten innerhalb von Sekunden |ad}} anzurichten. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description2 = Die wirbelnde Axt prallt dann vom gewählten Ziel ab, fliegt in die Luft und landet 2 Sekunden später an der Stelle, in die Draven nach dem Treffen des Ziels lief. Wenn Draven die Axt auffängt, so verwendet er sie beim nächsten normalen Angriff ohne weitere Kosten erneut. |leveling2 = |description3 = Draven kann bis zu zwei Wirbelnde Äxte auf einmal halten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . ** Auf den zusätzlichen Schaden wird angewandt. ** interagieren nicht mit dem zusätzlichen Schaden von Wirbelnde Axt. ** Angriffe gegen Strukturen erneuern die verbleibende Zeit der Verstärkung des Angriffes durch Wirbelnde Axt, lösen diesen aber nicht aus. ** Der zusätzliche Schaden wird negiert, wenn dem normalen Angriff wird, er oder wird, oder wenn er . *** Dennoch prallt die Wirbelnde Axt ab und kann gefangen werden. ** Das Fangen einer Wirbelnde Axt erneuert keine Effekte wie . ** löst keinen zusätzlichen Schaden aus und erschafft keine weiteren Wirbelnden Äxte. |spellshield = |grounded = |additional = * Der Ort an dem die Wirbelnde Axt landet, wird durch Dravens Bewegung bestimmt, während die Axt das Ziel trifft. ** Bewegt er sich dabei nicht, so fliegt die Wirbelnde Axt zurück an seine aktuelle Position, oder leicht versetzt neben ihm. *** Bewegt er sich auf sein Ziel zu, so fliegt auch die Wirbelnde Axt in diese Richtung, entweder genau auf kürzestem Weg oder leicht versetzt. * Der Landeort der Wirbelnden Axt wird für beide Teams sichtbar angezeigt. * Wenn in einem Spiel zwei Dravens sind, so können sie auch feindliche Wirbelnde Äxte fangen. ** Dies hat den gleichen Effekt wie das Fangen einer verbündeten Axt und funktioniert dann, wenn gerade keine eigene verbündete Axt verfügbar ist. * Mit genügend und kann Draven sogar mehr als zwei aktive Wirbelnde Äxte haben. Er kann jedoch nur zwei gleichzeitig festhalten. * Wirbelnde Äxte durchdringen zwar optisch werden aber, wie fast alle normalen Fernkampfangriffe, geblockt. * negiert zwar den Schaden und blockiert das Anvisieren von Verbündeten hinter ihm, jedoch prallt die Wirbelnde Axt ab. |video = Draven-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven wird für Sekunden und erhält für 3 Sekunden |as}} und über Sekunden abklingendes |ms}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} %|ms}}}} |description2 = Wenn Draven eine fängt, wird die von Bluthetze zurückgesetzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven wirft seine Äxte in gerader Linie in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ad}}, und sie für 2 Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven schleudert zwei20pxmassive Äxte in die gewählte Richtung und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ad}}. |leveling = |Maximaler Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Wenn die Äxte das Ende des Spielfeldes erreichen, einen treffen oder der 20px|link=|border Wirbelnde Tod erneut aktiviert wird, so werden die Äxte langsamer, bleiben stehen und machen dann kehrt, um zu Draven zurückzukehren und auf dem Rückweg an getroffenen Zielen den gleichen Schaden erneut anzurichten. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wirbelnder Tod verursacht Schaden. Diese Reduktion setzt sich beim Richtungswechsel zurück. |leveling3 = |Minimaler Gesamtschaden| }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Der Richtungswechsel geschieht nicht sofort, sondern die Äxte verlieren langsam an Tempo, stoppen, kehren dann zurück und beschleunigen dabei wieder. ** Wenn dieser Richtungswechsel zeitlich genau, durch eine Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit, abgestimmt wird, so ist es möglich einem Gegner direkt beide Instanzen des Schadens zuzufügen. * Stirbt Draven, so kehren die sich bereits auf dem Rückweg befindlichen Äxte zu ihm zurück. ** Haben die Äxte jedoch noch keinen Richtungswechsel vollzogen, so lösen sie sich bei diesem auf, können vorher aber noch einen feindlichen Champion treffen. |video = Draven-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Draven en:Draven es:Draven fr:Draven pl:Draven pt-br:Draven ru:Draven zh:德莱文 |Hintergrund= Geschichte left|350px|DravenGanz anders als für seinen Bruder war der Sieg in einer Schlacht für Draven nie genug. Er sehnte sich nach Anerkennung, Beifall und Ruhm. Zunächst suchte er in der noxischen Armee nach wahrer Größe, doch sein Sinn für das Dramatische wurde dort nicht ausreichend gewürdigt. Erpicht darauf, eine Methode zu finden, „Draven“ mit der ganzen Welt zu teilen, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit sodann auf das Strafvollzugswesen. Dort erarbeitete er sich die Berühmtheit, nach der er verlangte, indem er das lästige Geschäft der Exekutionen in ein ausgemachtes Spektakel verwandelte. Bei Dravens erster Hinrichtung schockierte er die Zuschauer, als er dem verurteilten Gefangenen befahl, um sein Leben zu rennen. Kurz bevor der Mann es geschafft hatte, außer Sichtweite zu fliehen, brachte Draven ihn mit einem tadellosen Wurf seiner Axt zu Fall. Schon bald wurden Dravens Hinrichtungen zu einem Spießrutenlauf, bei dem noxische Gefangene um ihre letzte Chance im Leben rannten. Draven nutzte diese Prozesse als seine eigene persönliche Bühne und machte Exekutionen zu einer beliebten Form der Unterhaltung. Er stachelte die Schaulustigen zu wahren Begeisterungsstürmen an, während verzweifelte Häftlinge darum rangen, ihm zu entkommen. Keiner von ihnen hatte Erfolg. Nachdem er die ehrwürdigen, schwarzen Uniformen der noxischen Henker abgeschafft hatte, legte Draven strahlende Kleider an und entwickelte eine protzige, unverwechselbare Art sich zu bewegen, um sich zu profilieren. Die Massen strömten herbei, um Draven in Aktion zu erleben, und schnell verbreiteten sich Geschichten über seine Darbietungen. Mit seiner Popularität wuchs auch sein bereits überdimensioniertes Ego. Er musste immer im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen. Binnen kürzester Zeit wuchsen seine Ambitionen über die Grenzen Noxus und seiner Bevölkerung hinaus. Er entschied, dass die glorreichen Taten des Draven der gesamten Welt zur Schau gestellt werden sollten. Beziehungen * Draven ist jüngerer Bruder. Beide sind bekannt als "Blutsbrüder". ** "Blutsbrüder" bezieht sich jedoch nicht wie im alltäglichen Gebrauch auf eine Blutsbruderschaft - bei der die Beteiligten ihr Blut "teilen", indem sie eine Schnittwunde aneinanderreiben - sondern auf die gemeinsamen Blutbade, die sie als noxianische Henker verübt haben. * Der 'Beta League of Legends Seite' zufolge, wird Dravens Beziehung zu sich selbst als Freund eingestuft. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Draven Seelenschnitter Screenshots.jpg|Seelenschnitter-Draven Screenshots Draven Gladiatoren Screenshots.jpg|Gladiatoren-Draven Screenshots Draven Kommentator Screenshots.jpg|Kommentator-Draven Screenshots Draven Poolparty Screenshots.jpg|Poolparty-Draven Screenshots Skins ; * Der Englische Skin-Name "Soulreaver Draven" ist eine mögliche Referenz zum Spiel Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. * Skin besitzt eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit zu der Turian Rasse von Mass Effect. ; * Bevor die Information über die Veröffentlichung des Gladiator-Skins herausgegeben wurde, wurde ein Konzept von dem Spieler Snookypatrol (DeviantART Benutzername "Dargonite") für Draven im offiziellen Nord-Amerikanischen Forum entworfen. Insgesamt haben fünf Mitarbeiter von Riot ihr Interesse in 2 seperaten Threads dargestellt.Firedancer Draven (Completed), official North American Riot Fan Art forum, Skin: Firedancer Draven, General Discussion forum * wurde auch dazu benutzt, die Veröffentlichung des Italienischen Clients am 24 März 2013 zu feiern. *The besitzt drei spezielle Sprüche, die nur im Italienischen verfügbar sind, welche man dem Film "The Gladiator" entnehmen kann. ** "Al mio segnale,scatenate Draven!" heisst übersetzt "Auf mein Signal setzt ihr Draven frei!" ** "Date a Draven ciò che è di Draven... E tutto il resto!" bedeutet "Gib Draven was Draven gehört... und alles andere auch.", basierend auf den populären Satz "Gib Caesar, was Caesar gehört." **"Ciò che Draven fa in vita,riecheggia nell'eternità." - zu Deutsch: "Was auch immer Draven im Leben tut, hallt durch die Ewigkeit." ; *Obwohl Kommentator-Draven ein Legendärer Skin ist, kostet dieser nur 975 RP - als Dank von Riot dafür, dass E-Sports so gewachsen ist. * Scheinbar ist Draven neben seinem Auftreten in der Kluft auch noch ein begnadeter Kommentator von Sport- und e-Sportevents. Somit könnte er das Thema "Berufe" auch mit teilen. Media ;Sonstige Musik April Fools 2016 - Login Screen| Snowdown 2017 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Primetime Draven| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Draven Art Spotlight| League of Legends-Animation Ein neuer Morgen| PBE Preview Ambitious Elf Jinx, Santa Draven, Snow Fawn Poppy| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Der beste Weihnachtshelfer Winterfreuden 2017 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| It’s time to Pool Party!| |-|Galerie= Blutsbrüder Promo.png|Blutsbrüder Promo Draven Teaser.jpg|Draven Promo Draven Konzept 2.jpg|Draven Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Konzept 1.jpg|Draven Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Konzept 3.jpg|Draven Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Axt Konzept 1.jpg|Draven Axt Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Axt Konzept 2.jpg|Draven Axt Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Axt Konzept 3.jpg|Draven Axt Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Model.jpg|Draven Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Turnaround.jpg|Draven Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven model 2.jpg|Draven Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Wirbelnde Axt Experiment.gif|Draven Wirbelnde Axt Experiment Seelenschnitter- Draven Konzept.jpg|Seelenschnitter-Draven Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Media Konzept Draven.jpg|Draven Cinematic Konzept Poolparty- Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|2015 Poolparty-Skins Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Draven Bestienjäger- model.jpg|Bestienjäger-Draven Model (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Bestienjäger- Splash Konzept.png|Bestienjäger-Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Draven Weihnachts- model 01.jpg|Weihnachts-Draven Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Draven Weihnachts- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Weihnachts-Draven Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Draven Weihnachts- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Weihnachts-Draven Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Draven Weihnachts- Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Weihnachts-Draven Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Draven Awaken Konzept 01.jpg|Draven Awaken Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) }} Alte Splash-Arts Draven Poolparty-Draven S alt.jpg|1. Poolparty-Draven |Sonstiges= Trivia * Draven wurde von Volty entworfen.Draven, the Glorious Executioner Revealed * Im Altenglischen steht der Name "Draven" für "Jäger". * Draven ist einer von 8 Champions, welche ohne Fähigkeitsstärke auskommen (also ausschließlich mit AD skalieren); diese sind , , , , , und . * Dravens Tanz ist der Feuertanz . ** Es ist auch der erste Tanz, bei dem der Champion während des Tanzens spricht. * Dravens Name und allgemein seine Ästhetik ist eine mögliche Referenz zu Kraven the Hunter aus den Spiderman-Comics. * In seinem Champion-Spotlight wurde Draven nicht von "Phreak" gespielt, wie es bei anderen Champion-Spotlights der Fall war. * Wenn Draven Rückruf benutzt oder sich teleportiert, dann nimmt er die gleiche Pose ein wie Usain Bolt als "Sterndeuter". ** Wenn Draven Rückruf/Teleport benutzt, dann zeigt er zu seiner Beschwörer-Plattform oder wohin er sich teleportiert. * Dravens Titel als "ruhmreicher Scharfrichter" ist möglicherweise angelehnt an eine Kombination aus zwei berühmten Henkern: Souflikar, ein Türkischer Henker, der sein Opfer zu einem Rennen herausforderte, und Richard Brandon, ein Englischer Henker, der seine Menschenmenge erregte, indem er seine Opfer mit einem Schlag umbrachte. * Draven kann die Axt eines gegnerischen Draven Axt auffangen und diese benutzen. * Wenn man Rückruf benutzt, während aktiv ist, dann dreht diese sich weiter, wenn Draven seine Äxte zum Rückruf auf den Rücken platziert. * Seine Todesanimation ist eine Referenz auf das enigmatische Ende des Animes Cowboy Bebop, wo der Hauptcharakter dieselbe Bewegung wie Draven mit der Fingerpistole durchführt und "Bang" sagt. (Video zum vergleich) * Draven und sein Bruder teilen das gleiche Basis-Angriffstempo und die gleiche Angriffstempo- Erhöhung pro Level. * Draven ist der erste Champion, der während des Rückrufes oder Teleportierens etwas sagt. ** Während der erste Champion mit einem Spruch beim Rückruf ist, ist der erste mit einer speziellen Animation. * Draven ist der einzige Champion in der Liga, der seine eigene Interaktion mit sich selbst hat. Er gibt einen Spruch von sich, wenn er die Axt des gegnerischen Draven fängt. * Sein Spruch "Welcome to the League of Draven" im Englischen wurde sehr populär und daraus ist ein "Meme" enstanden, bei dem Dravens Gesicht via Photoshop auf andere Champions übertragen wird. * Im Englischen teilt er einen Spruch mit Nunubot: "Man, I'm good". Champion-Vorschau: Draven, der ruhmreiche Scharfrichter ;von NeeksNamanChampion-Vorschau: Draven, der ruhmreiche Scharfrichter In der Unterhaltungsindustrie gibt es ein Sprichwort: 'Die Show muss weitergehen!' Wenn ihr in einer bestimmten Nische in der Welt des Showbusiness arbeitet, in der es rund um Brutalitäten und Gladiatorenkämpfe geht, dann bekommt dieses Sprichwort seine ganz eigenen Begrenzungen. Nehmt euch Bruder , den ruhmreichen Scharfrichter, als Beispiel. Auch wenn es sich bei ihm um einen vollkommenen Publikumsliebling handelt, so ist dieser boshafte Champion der Arena doch vor allem dafür bekannt, zu wissen, wann die sprichwörtliche Show zu einem Ende kommen muss - und das in der Regel auf eine irgendwie grandiose und blutdurchtränkte Art und Weise. thumb|center|300px Falls ihr also einige Unterrichtsstunden von einem Medienstar gebrauchen könnt, der die Spreu vom Weizen trennt, dann werdet ihr auf jeden Fall Draven in der nächsten Spielversion in der Liga der Legenden willkommen heißen wollen. thumb|center|400px Alte Fähigkeiten Draven verursacht über 4 Sekunden |ad}} jedes Mal, wenn er eine landet oder . Mehrere Anwendungen davon in Folge werden den übrigen Schaden übernehmen. }}| oder werden, jedoch kann ihm werden und er wird negiert, wenn Draven ist. }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt die aktuellen Steigerungen an. }}